Aula 3C
by Checkmate01
Summary: Cuando una broma sale mal y termina en homicidio, una aleada de pánico se esparce por el alumnado de Hogwarts. Los culpables se rigen por una regla: discreción, y esperanzados, ruegan salir impunes. Advertencia: fuera del personaje.


¡Hola! Soy Checkmate, y hoy tuve el valor de subir este pequeño capítulo de una historia que he tratado de llevar acabo desde hace tres años, sin éxito. Poco a poco iré subiendo capítulos, pero más que nada lo hago como una forma de distracción y diversión, como todos aquí. Esta historia es una especie de universo alterno donde no existe Voldemort. La trama principal es el crimen, y mis parejas favoritas son una sub-trama. Los capítulos serán cortos, no tengo tanta paciencia frente a una computadora.

Espero les agrade esta idea que trataré de desarrollar.

¡Disfruta!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I. **

Lejos de la fogata de celebración que está sucediendo dentro del Bosque Prohibido y lejos del bullicio juvenil, tres figuras temblorosas se alzan en la oscuridad en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado de frondosos y tenebrosos árboles. Sin la protección del fuego, el frío les cala los huesos. Hermione se encuentra sentada sobre una roca, callada y mirando al suelo. Su mente le exige actuar con la mente fría y se dedica a hacer lo que siempre le toca, observar y pensar, después resolver. Blaise está de pie con los brazos fuertemente apretados, y no deja de observar los alrededores con temor y los ojos saltones. Cualquier otro día, el chico es el ejemplo de la autoestima, relajado y elocuente, pero hoy…hoy se está cagando en los pantalones mientras trata de disimular. Por el otro lado Ginny está dominada por la ansiedad, negando la realidad mientras intenta salir del _shock_.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hicimos lo que dijimos, esperamos, mantuvimos nuestra palabra, pero no podemos quedarnos sentados toda la noche. Tenemos que hacer algo. Y sé que no les va a gustar, pero le diré a Harry. — dijo Ginny mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de aislarse de los demás.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Le gritó Blaise —No vamos a llamar al estúpido de tu novio. Esperamos. _Esto_ fue lo que decidimos así que _esto _es lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¡Nunca fui parte de esa decisión!

— ¡Porque tuviste una _puta_ crisis! ¡Apenas y podías hablar! Así que cállate, siéntate y deja de actuar como una maldita llorona.

— ¡Estoy actuando como cualquier persona lo haría en esta situación!

— No. Estás histérica y necesitas calmarte de una puta vez. — escupió Blaise, estaba al borde de perder la paciencia y su sanidad.

— ¡_No me digas cómo sentirme!_

—Hey…

Todos dan un respingo cuando una cuarta silueta se asoma al claro, sintiendo el corazón en un puño y un letrero invisible en la frente que grita "Asesinos". La figura de Draco sale de entre los árboles, la camisa manchada de sangre.

— Lo siento por tardarme, regresé por esto— dijo mientras alzaba_ el_ trofeo, también manchado de sangre.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué traes eso aquí?!— chilló Ginny. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y hasta este punto no sabía si era por el frío o por el trauma que acababa de vivir.

— No, está bien, es inteligente. No podemos dejar ninguna prueba en ningún lado— finalmente se escucha la voz de Hermione, que se ha quedado quieta hasta ahora, porque ya tiene una respuesta — Mi papá es abogado, y hay casos que se pierden por no tener el arma homicida.

— ¿Entonces qué? — pregunta Blaise mientras un escalofrío lo recorre… pero dentro de sí, sabe exactamente lo que Hermione intenta decir.

—Simplemente limpiamos y ponemos todo como estaba. Lo escondemos a plena vista —todos respiran, asimilando las palabras de Hermione—_Después_ de que enterremos el cuerpo.

El silencio cae abruptamente como un golpe mientras todos lo asimilan. La mente de Ginny sale del aturdimiento, pero sus oídos zumban. Blaise empieza a sudar mientras su corazón late con tanta fuerza, que se le hace absurdo que aún no haya saltado de su pecho.

—¡No, absolutamente no!

— Y-yo estoy Weasley

— Blaise-

— Necesitamos el trofeo, sí. ¡Pero el cuerpo se queda donde está! — la mano de Blaise tiembla cuando señala el castillo, y no le importa que lo noten.

—¡No! El cuerpo es lo que hará que nos descubran.

—¡¿Entonces por qué carajos lo dejamos allá en primer lugar?! —Blaise arrastra las palabras intentando no perder la calma, aunque probablemente ya está muy lejos de ese punto ahora.

—Porque entramos en pánico y no supimos qué hacer. Blaise, no estás pensando-

—¡Tú no estás pensando bien, Hermione! — Ginny la interrumpe, dando un paso adelante decidida, sintiendo la desesperación y el enojo en las venas.

—¡¿Entonces qué sugieres?! — exclama Hermione levantando los brazos. Su cabeza trabaja a mil por hora, pero esto escapa de sus habilidades.

— ¡No cargar un cadáver por todo Hogwarts en la noche más ocupada del año!

—Granger, aún sí logramos sacar el cuerpo _sin _que nos vean, ¡el maldito piso está congelado! — dice Blaise mientras da una patada en el suelo.

—Entonces cavamos toda la noche— contesta Hermione, mirándolos intensamente. Blaise se ríe mientras pasa las manos desesperadamente por su cabello, queriendo arrancarlo de sus raíces.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando!

Hermione lo encara. —¡Es un homicidio!, no sabemos de lo que estamos hablando.

— ¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? — le reclama Ginny sarcásticamente mientras la mira con enojo.

—¡Hey! — Draco vuelve a hablar quedamente, tratando de amenizar la situación mientras se interpone entre Ginny y Hermione. Pero muy tarde, todos pierden el control y empiezan a gritarse, presas del pánico.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione, pensé que eras más inteligente que esto! Son unos tontos si piensan que debemos regresar.

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! ¡Volver es la peor cosa que podemos hacer!

—¡Les dije que le dijéramos a McGonagall! _¡Les rogué!_

—Y lo siento Granger, pero alguien terminará encontrando el cuerpo, si es que no nos atrapan antes. ¡Hay gente por todos lados!

—Ustedes dos necesitan aguantarse, porque ya no importa, iremos a prisión de todas formas— la oscura desesperanza golpea a Hermione y hace que le tiemble la voz, mientras su mente se aleja de ellos, proyectando el inevitable futuro.

Las voces se mezclan entre sí, apenas discernibles. Draco los mira con furia y suelta el trofeo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE! — Draco grita, pero se arrepiente porque alguien puede escucharlos. Pero ya ha tenido suficiente de gritos y peleas. No pueden perder tiempo, cosa que se les escurre como arena entre los dedos. Hasta ahora, Draco ha sido el líder, manteniendo la cordura y estructurando posibles planes. Su mente ha compartimentado la imagen del cadáver y ahora le preocupa en deshacerse de esto lo más pronto posible, sin pagar las consecuencias. Hermione se acerca a él lentamente.

Los tres lo miran.

—Somos dos contra dos, — Draco pasa de uno a otro, mirándolos a los ojos, porque sabe que no les va a gustar lo que dirá— no tenemos elección… lanzaremos un galeón al aire.

Blaise pone los ojos en blanco mientras se pasa la mano por la cara y Ginny lo mira con incredulidad.

—Es la cosa más estúpida que haz dicho, Malfoy — dice la pelirroja mientras está al borde de las lágrimas.

—No voy a dejar que una moneda decida si vamos a la cárcel o no.

— Ya somos adultos, podemos solucionarlo…— dice Hermione, tampoco está de acuerdo.

Draco mira a su novia con determinación. Con los ojos le súplica por su apoyo. Su respiración sigue sin controlarse.

—¡No hay tiempo para pelear! Tenemos que tomar una decisión y hacerlo. Y si alguien tiene una mejor idea, ¡que la diga!

Los cuatro se voltean a ver, y se dan cuenta…nadie la tiene. Draco hurga en su bolsillo y saca un galeón.

—Cara, volvemos por el cuerpo. Cruz, lo dejamos como está. ¿De acuerdo? — sus orbes grises fijos en la moneda. Con el rostro serio y la adrenalina en la circulación, los demás asienten de golpe, y Draco la lanza al aire.

La moneda gira por lo que parece una eternidad mientras los cuatro la observan, congelados y totalmente _jodidos_.

* * *

¿Qué está pasando? ¿A quién asesinaron? Averígualo.


End file.
